Graduation
by AnnalieghElizaJosephine
Summary: Highschool is over. Edward decides to take a chance. In a very public place! Shirtless and wet? Waking up in a strangers arms or maybe a lover? Bella ends up having one hell of a celebration! With some very out there acidental PDA. Sexy boy shorts involved! One-shot


_**Disclamer: I don't own Tiwlight or the characters in it! **_

_Okay so this story was written by mistake. i was just writting one day and it came to me word just flowed out. So i hope you like it :p_

_Enjoy and Review! _

~0o0~

'…May the best of your past be the worst of your future!' I spoke with a strong voice casting my gaze across the sea of the newly graduated class and my comrades in study.

They began to clap and wolf whistle at me as I made my way back to my seat amongst the crowd. My gaze strayed to the bronze mob of sex hair protruding in my row. That moment the owner of that head of bronze hair turned and I caught the mesmerizing green eyes framed by black square glasses. My telltale blush deepened when his head whipped back front; _Dam caught ogling. _

I quickly and quietly sat in my seat which was in-between Mike Newton; _Ewww_, and James Bickley; _Pervert alert_!

I tuned into Mr. Manson for the end of my thank you, '…for that wonderful speech. And I say all congratulations on succeeding in school and progressing to the adult world. I won't bore you with speeches and lectures on what to do in life that is a course you need to figure out in the own spirit of your mind…' I zoned out, eyes glazing over; for a guy who didn't want to bore us he did a pretty good job.

My thought drifted not too far, he was always in my thoughts with that mess of luminous sex hair and chiselled jaw, dominate cheek bones, tanned skin, lush lips and those deep emerald green eyes framed by long lashes. His muscular arms and chest, defined six pack, strong claves and thick muscular thighs. Covered by his black slacks, button up shirt and black lace up shoes and black square glasses perched on his nose. He is a nerd but a fucking sexy nerd, his popular among the smart people and the people considered nerds, well liked by everyone.

I love him but I'm just a spot in the school crowd, nothing to him and nothing to anyone except my friend Alice. We are each other's stones and each other's only friends; Alice was my opposite outgoing, beautiful and unbashful; me nerd, freak, plain and shy.

Edward Cullen was to perfect for me and way out of my league, I wanted him and I wanted him bad. I wanted to have my legs wrapped around his toned body with his firm lips attached to mine or my lips warped round his glorious cock, pumping his hips losing his salty essence in my mouth, tasting him with my tongue. Flicking it against his—

'Bella, are you okay?' I came out of my trace felling a hand pressing against my lower thigh squeezing slightly, 'Your breathing kinda heavily.' Mike's hand moved higher.

'Yes, I'm fine.' I said stiffly making an obvious show to brush Mike's hand off my leg, moving away slightly.

I accidently bumped my shoulder against James' earning a wicked smirk from him and a wink. I tried to make myself as small a possible situating myself in the very centre of my chair taking a breath to, ah… _calm _myself, I focused back onto the end of Mr. Manson's speech.

'…Congratulations on growing into adulthood!' He smiled warmly at everyone flashing his crocked teeth, 'Now. Everyone we shall take a 20 minute break, for I'm sure the children…ah I mean young adults want to catch up with family and friends.' He took a breath as people began to rise ready for their escape, 'Now everyone one more thing!' we froze in our movement, 'Your seating shall be rearranged for convenience so it will be changed from class seating to order of presentation, so just look for your name. Scholarships will be at the front. Thank you.' He made his way to a cluster of people with that dismissal.

I moved fast to find Alice who was with her parents and my father, Charlie, along with Edward; did I mention Edward is Alice's twin brother, five minutes older than her. She knew I was in love with him and supported it fully. She thinks it would be awesome if I become her sister in a manner of speaking as long as I left out the sex details when we discus or if I don't remind her it is her brother.

'Hello Bella.' Dr. Cullen addressed me with a warm smile.

'Bella, so good to see you.' Esme Cullen looked toward Edward, 'Isn't it good to see Bella again Edward. That was such a lovely speech, don't you think darling?' I secretly think Esme wants Edward to go for me to.

Edward looked at me, 'Yeah, hi.' Was all I got from him, trying not to look deflated I turned back to Esme.

I smiled warmly at Esme, 'I'm glad I didn't bore you.' All three I, Alice and Esme laughed slightly, 'But Edward your speech was absolutely amazing.' My smile widened at his startled expression, 'I especially loved the reference you made about Doctor Who and to treat all unknown as something to figure out.'

'Really?' He said warily.

I nodded my head, 'Yes. I loved it and it got me thinking about how I should tackle my time at college when I leave Forks.'

'Oh.' Was all Edward said causing a blush to spread across my cheeks.

I glanced around noticing the others having moved away slightly and involved in conversation on colleges.

I went to leave and join their group when Edward surprised me by saying, 'So you are leaving then?' I turned back to him gazing at his green eyes.

'Yes. After this I will have nothing here but my father.' I sucked my lip into my mouth biting on it slightly.

Edward's eyes strayed from mine for a moment before locking back on, 'What about Alice and all you're other friends?' he stepped closer to me.

My lips parted with a slight pop of moister at the heat that washed over me. I could smell his musky sent and unconsciously I leaned closer to him inhaling slightly as I spoke to him.

'Alice is leaving to and she is my only friend. Everyone else thinks I'm nothing.' I spoke truthfully still leaning to him with now hooded eyes.

'Bella.' he spoke softly coming closeer, 'You're not nothing. You're—'

'Edward!' Mike Newton came running over puffing hard, 'Come on we got something for you, chess captain!' Edward's expression darkened as he glared at Mike and a slight red stained his cheeks.

Right then I wanted to yell a Mike and tell him to fucking piss off, instead I said, 'Hi Mike. See you later Edward.'

'Oh… Cya later Bella. Sorry.' He seemed reluctant but turned and made his way over to his friends.

I went to go over to Alice and the parents but was stopped by Mike Newton's hand, 'So Bella I'll see you at the party.'

He gave a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows and before I said anything he turned and walked away not before stroking his hand down my arm. I shivered in disgust and quickly went to Alice blush shotting from the roots of my hair and down my neck.

'Hey Bells. Where did Edward go?' Alice said with a twinged brow looking behind me.

'Oh… he went to hang out with his friends.' I shrugged it off but still felt a slight twinge of hurt in my chest.

'Hmm. We'll see about that.' I heard Esme say as she quickly made her way past me, Carlisle and Charlie following still in deep discussion.

'Jeez can't she just let it flow, he said he would now…' Alice rolled her eyes with a sigh and began to drag me off in the opposite direction.

'What flow?' I said in utter confusion.

'Don't worry, come on let's find our names.' With that we began to shift throw the crowds whom had began to move towards their seats.

~0o0~

I found my seat at the very front. Alice's was in the middle of the cluster at the end of the row. I had a scholarship so I had to be situated at the front so I could be presented my awards; and yes I got more than one I'm just that good. I sat in the seat third from the end as instructed by the usher whom had helped me and Alice find our way, then trying to scab our numbers; and yes I said our, he wanted both so he could 'Decide which lovely lady shall gain access to his _holy_ _grail_ of fun'. What a sad little man, we took turns slapping him then we hit him together.

I sighed sadly when Jasper Whitlock sat next to me, wish I could swap seats with Alice so she could at least talk to him before we left Forks for good. Knowing I should try for my love struck friend I turned slightly in my seat towards him.

I took a breath and said, 'What did you get a scholarship for?'

He looked quiet startled that I dare speak to him a popular dude but surprisingly he smiled and said, 'Half scholarship for History major. How about you?'

'Oh…' he caught me off guard with him kindness but I regained my compositor, 'Full, for Arts major, science major and for my novels.'

'You write? And are being published?' he looked surprised at this.

'Yes and yes.' I said in slight defence, 'Massy College is helping me get them published and gave me a scholarship so I may continue in different studies as well.' I smirked at his shocked face.

'Wow that's awesome. I didn't know you were that smart you seemed to act…well stupid. I suppose.' He gave me an ear splitting grin.

This was the time why he was in a good mood and also to draw the subject away from my brains, 'So have you met my friend Alice?'

To my surprise he turned red and mumbled, 'No, but I would like to.'

That caused a grin to reach my face, 'Good because you're going to ask her out after this for pizza or something.' I was shocked at my boldness.

He looked at me, 'How do…'

I cut him off with a nod, 'Just do it trust me.'

'Okay…' he stumbled, just then the seat on the other side of me was occupied by warmth.

I turned away from Jasper leaving him to make his plans for tonight looking toward the newly occupied chair, the occupant none other than Edward Cullen himself.

'Hi.' I squeaked out quickly moving so I faced the front and couldn't see him.

'Hi Bella…' he trailed off and shifted his seat so it completely pressed up against the side of mine.

My breath picked up as I glanced at him bitting my lip as I caught him looking at me intensely taking sharp breaths.

'Bella. You're not nothing. You're everything, especially to me.' I took a deep breath as I felt the palm of his hand touch my bare knee running his thumb across the curve of it, 'I should have taken a chance years ago.'

I placed my hand on his turning to fully look at him against my better judgement I slid his hand slightly up allowing him feel the bare flesh of my lower thigh stopping when I got to the hem of my blue halter neck dress.

'You did then. And it paid off.' I said sucking my lip into my mouth once more.

I nibbled slightly at my lip then subconsciously brought my tongue out to sooth that area. Edward's hand tightened on my thigh I looked at him questionably but found his eyes riveted to my rosy red lips. I licked my lips at the sight catching a slight growl from Edward; _holy shit he growled! Because of me! I want him nowwwwwwwww!_

'Edward…please…' I whimpered slightly, he gasped and eyes shot to mine with pure lust flaring to a flame like a beckon.

His hand slid up higher exploring more flesh, 'Isabella Swan.' He said; _wait why would Edward say that. _

I glanced up at the stage in a moments confusion then realized every eye was on mine and Edward's little display; my name was being called for awards.

I rose to cat calls and inappropriate statements and made my way on stage blushing so much I felt like I could combust. _Dam way to ruin your not there reputation, now you fucking have a reputation and people know you! Stop bloody thinking to yourself in third person!_

'Shut it brain.' I whispered as I made my way across stage.

I was given two awards for Art; one in literature another in studio, the first award for mathematics and the secondary award for science. My Full scholarship to Massy college was announced. I got some claps but most people just stared at me as Mr. Manson introduced my successes to everyone; everyone probable thought how come I never heard of this nobody I could have copied off her math test if I made her popular, idiots. At the end of him explaining that I had an upcoming novel being published no one made a pep; I hadn't even told Alice or my Father that yet. I was being stared at by everyone in the crowd which caused me to turn a very deep shade of crimson; I wanted to curl into a ball and die.

Then someone began to clap loudly it broke the deafening silence that had gathered. I glanced down to a now very melodramatic Edward who seemed to be elbowing the people close enough to him to get them to concur in his actions. Soon everyone was giving me the clap the seven previous people before me had received. I gave a slight awkward curtsy bow; I knew I would be chastised for by Alice later, and quickly made my way of stage.

Just as I got close to my seat and the next name was called, 'Edward Cullen.' I tripped over my flat shoes straight into said person.

His arms wrapped around me, my face smoshed into the hard confidences of his chest enveloping me in an embrace of warmth. I snuggled closer, then realizing everyone including my father; chief of police and whom owns a gun, would be seeing this I pulled back reluctantly still clutching my certificates to my chest. As I pulled back Edward's hands dropped slightly stealing a feel of my ass and his other pushing up the hem of my dress to run his thumb across that newly exposed creamy flesh. Then he slipped away leaving me standing there, extremely wet and turned on, panting heavily and bright crimson flushed now for a different reason other than embarrassment for once.

I felt a callused hand on my wrist and allowed them to pull my rattled state into the chair provided for me. Taking a breath I nod at Jasper in thanks then turned to watch as Edward rose like a God to the stage.

'Award for Musical Arts; playing guitar, piano, voice and violin. Secondary award for mathematics and a first award for science. A Full scholarship to Massy College.'

_Holy shit of chicken nuggets! Edward's going to the same college as me! Shit I got told that someone else had got a scholarship there and I was only accepted because of my scores and achievements and the thoughts of how well I would go there. But this I didn't expect!_

'Being chess captain, swimming captain and coach, along will many hours of community service we present you with the Forks high leader award and charity certificate. Congratulations Mr. Cullen and I hope your dreams sore.' He did a cheesy hand wave at the last part, but Edward seemed to be like me wishing he could escape the attention of everyone's gazes and cheering.

To be surprised at Edward's achievements would be surprising. He is; eye roll, was the smartest kid, adult, who went to this school and unlike me he didn't try to hide it. I'm not saying he flaunted it but he didn't hide it, he wasn't embarrassed to call himself a freaking genius. I hide it and acted stupid and shy in every way possible why'll acing everything I did or getting an answer right when questioned in class.

Edward made his way back to the seat nodding and smiling at people who would cheer or call out his name in congratulations. He was well like by everyone even though some avoided him at school to keep _the image _up, he was still well liked. He took his place next to me causing heat to wash through me from his closeness.

Placing his awards on his lap he situated his hand back to my leg this time slipping it up higher under the hem and round so it rested on my inner thigh making heat flare across that skin. His thumb began to draw slow lazy circles on that spot of skin causing shock waves of heat and tingles to roll across me in waves. I felt the blush smoothed across my face deepen and heat began to burn on my core.

I needed to make his movements cease so I could compose myself from this pile of goo. I crossed my legs over trapping Edward's hand in place stopping his movements but at the same time his hand was pushed further down closer to my burning core. The tips of his fingers rested against the lace of my blue sexy boy shorts that Alice made me don on. I heard a strangled but soft gasp from Edward whom wiggled his hand trying to get closer and feel the material of my chosen undergarments. But the thigh of my other leg keeps his hand in place.

'Bella!' He whispered at me as if in pain, 'Please.' He pouted widening his green eyes causing me to almost give into his pleas.

I glanced around noticing five people had been and gone since we had entered our little bubble, 'Nope.' I took a deep breath and shifted my legs making his hand rub slightly against the tips of lace again.

Edward's head tipped back partly and he used his other hand to move his awards up his lap a bit more. He let out a gust of air and glared at me in such an unlike Edward way I thought I had gone too far.

But then he said in a hushed tone, 'I will get you back for this later.'

Surprisingly just as I was about to rebuttal Jasper spoke up, 'Oi. You two.' He spoke quietly so we were the only ones who could hear, 'Eddie get your hand out of her dress, people are gonna start to notice. It s not very subtle.'

A blush of embarrassment flushed my face again as I quickly UN crossed my legs allowing Edward's hand to go free. Edward seemed to have lost his gentlemen nature for a moment and slid his hand higher running the pad of his thumb across my lace covered clit before withdrawing his hand. I let out a high pitch squeak which got a few curious looks from the people around me and an elbow from Jasper who looked like he was trying not to laugh in hysterics. I glared at both men before re crossing my legs cutting Edward of to Bella land. And the look I gave him told him it was for a while because his face crashed in an instant.

Jasper couldn't hold in his chuckles anymore and fell off his chair with a startled looking Alice standing on stage being presented. Alice seemed to think it was because of her for she took a step back with a blush and a rushed look everywhere until her eyes landed on me. She gave a subtle hand gesture to herself. In answer I shook my head and gestured to a still very trodden on looking Edward.

Alice seemed to glance between us for a moment then noticing how Jasper was situated next to me she squealed really, really, really loud cutting Mr. Manson off as he scolded a still giggling Jasper.

'Shit!' She yelled really loud.

'Alice Cullen language!' Mr. Manson looked quiet flustered by the interruptions which were accruing.

Alice look at Mr. Mason and went to speak but Jasper bet her to it, 'She's swearing because I just asked her out for pizza after this.' Jasper looked to a startled Alice and winked.

Alice for once was gobsmacked opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish trying to breathe on dry land. Jasper wiggled his eyebrows and sat down next to me and bit his lip looking at Alice for an answer to his question.

'Yes-s-ss.' she stumbled out before getting interrupted by Mr. Manson.

'Yes, very good. But no more interruptions please. Now Miss. Cullen. You are given an award for excessive knowledge in textiles and fashion. And were accepted at Massy College for said subjects.' Alice just nodded and made her way off stage with an ear splitting grin.

Instead of going straight to her seat she marched her way over to Jasper, sat on him so she straddled the startled guy and kissed him hard. Before he could react she climbed off and winking at me she made her way to her seat. A doe eye looking Jasper following her every step.

I rolled my eyes and listened the rest of the time as more awards were presented and certificates of completion and congratulations were given out.

~0o0~

After everyone was given congratulations and the boring speeches from the teachers were performed the parents went home and we made our way to the hall for the student teacher party; eye role. I said bye to my dad and made my way inside to find Alice whom happened to be pressed up against a wall being groped by Jasper. I stood next to them for a minute trying to get her attention catching glimpses of tongue and the occasional swapping of spit clumps. I walked away quickly after witnessing Jasper's hand go up the back of her dress.

I would talk to her later and then kill her for leaving me by myself a this party thing, I was standing at the back by the bleaches playing Bing ball on my phone when Mike Newton came running past shirtless and all wet so his pants stuck to him in all the wrong places. I stood there in an absolutely shocked state than gagged slightly, trying now to vomit; that is something no one should every have to witness with, now not so much, innocent eyes like mine.

I shook my head to clear it, and as my eyes came back into focus Mike was there again this time standing in front of me smiling like a chipmunk.

He leaned on the wood wall leaning in slightly, 'Hey Bella.' he bubbled out, showing he was partly intoxicated.

I was clutching my phone to my chest leaning away from him a grimace on my face, 'Yeah. Hi Mike.'

'So…' His voice was cut off by a group of about twenty people running past in the same state as him, all male, from jocks to nerds and some teachers which made even Mike look like a sex machine.

Jasper was among them laughing hysterically making me wonder why Alice hadn't come over to me. Then to my shock every one of the men stopped and grabbed a girl throwing them over their shoulder or picking them up bridal style; the teachers grabbed female teachers. Two boys grabbed Mr. Mason carrying the horrified principle between them.

I heard Alice's familiar high pitched squeal and knew Jasper had got her. They I noticed Mike had moved closer to me arms outstretched as if to grab me wiggling his eyebrows.

I took a step back, 'No!' he continued for me.

Then I felt a chill of water soak through my dress and my feet leave the ground as I was thrown over the shoulder of someone who thank god was not Mike Newton.

'Sorry Mike. This one's taken.' I could hear the grin in Edward's words.

I couldn't see due to my nose being pressed into Edward's back. I grabbed onto the hem of his pants not wanting to fall. One of Edward's hands were pressed against my thigh on top of the dress holding it down; I really didn't want to give Mike a view of my ass. But taking on an UN gentlemanly like nature again his other hand was situated under the dress on my lace covered ass, his thumb sneaking under the leg hem of the shorts. Bunching it up so his hand connected with my bare cheek. I squealed loudly at the contact wiggling around at the feeling beginning to grow wet.

'See Mike. She is spoken for. All mine.' Edward said giving me a slight squeeze.

I felt someone grab my leg knowing it wasn't Edward because his hands hadn't move from there perch on my buttocks and thigh.

'I got here first Edward so she is spoken for by me!' Mike pulled on my leg but I didn't budge.

'Oww.' I whined on Edward's shoulder kicking out with my feet; scoring Mike in the face.

'Hey dude your hurting her let go.' Edward's voice had become stern and in true really pissed off.

He pulled me away from Mike's grip jostling me; in fright at the movement I wound my hand around Edward and grabbed the front of his pants instead. My fingers dipping in scratching across the material of his boxers, Edward stiffened and let out a sharp breath.

Mike broke the moment by saying, 'Dude. Let the lady chose who she wants for fun tonight.' I felt his hand on my calf ready to take me away when I chose his name.

'Edward!' I called.

'Yes sexy?' He said a smirk in his voice.

'Get his fucking hand off me!' I kicked out again.

'With pleasure. Oh… and I mean that, it'll be a _pleasure_ to take you away.' I felt him begin to move away brush past Mike as he got to a milling crowd of shirtless men with women and Mr. Mason barbarically thrown over their shoulders or cradled in their arms.

I giggled as Edward walked up and stopped next to Jasper; I still had my hands slightly in Edward's pants and didn't make a move to take them out.

'Hi Bella.' Alice said with a giggle hanging upside down like me on Jasper's shoulder.

'Hey Al. Um… What's going…' I was cut off with a squeal from Lauran as Mike scoped her up and joined the group.

'Come on!' Mr. Pan; really hot P.E coach, yelled waving his hands at the boys; he had his wife thrown over his shoulder not bothering to hold down her dress hands all over her ass. _Ewww!_

'Where are we going?' I yelled as Edward began to run getting out front with the coach and helping to lead the way.

'The Lake baby. You're going for a swim!' My eyes went wide as I continued to jostle on Edward's shoulder as he ran.

I tightened my grip on his pants adding his boxers into the mix causing my fingers to skim across flesh. Edward's beat in running shifted but he didn't stop, saying in front.

'Don't do that baby or I might drop you.' He sounded sincere about the dropping part so I retracted my hands and just gripped his pants.

The Coach got to the pier first and dumped his wife into the dark depths. _Holy shit! I am not going in alone! _

The wife came up swearing like a tornado on how cold it was she began to swim quickly back to shore cursing more and more as she went.

'Nooo!' I screamed as Edward began to slip me of his shoulder tossing me towards the water as he laughed.

Somehow I managed to wrap my legs around his waist causing him to fall with me with a shout of shock.

I hit the water and lost every ounce of air and warmth my body held, it was fucking freezing.

I broke the surface, 'Holy Fucking Hell! Edward I hate you! Fucking…shit!' I continued to curse and rave.

I glanced up at the dock seeing Mr. Pan's wife standing in the way blocking it so no more people could get tossed into the chilly water. A little too late for me; _I'm going to kill him!_

Everyone had been put back down on their feet and was watching me scream and thrash in the cold water. I spun in the liquid looking for Edward; I couldn't find him.

'Edward!' I yelled loudly, no response.

Everyone slowly stopped laughing as one by one they realized he wasn't there, 'Bella where is he?' Mr. Pan called from atop his grin long gone.

'I don't…' I was cut off when I was pulled under the brain freezing water again.

Breaking the surface I came face to face with a laughing Edward, 'Refreshing, right?'

Everyone up top began to laugh again, 'Hey Eddie I thought the girl was only supposed to go in. Wait, I suppose this makes sense then.'

The guy burst out laughing; _who the hell is that?_ He was huge and I had never seen him around school before.

'Emmett? What the hell you doing here?' Edward shouted up, moving so he was behind me.

'I'm crashing little bro!' He answered with a laugh.

'Ha…Sweeeet. Rose here?' Edward moved closer to my now numb body giving some warmth.

'Yep.' He said popping the 'p'.

'That's good!' Edward wrapped his arms around me flattening one hand on my stomach and one just below my breast; edging up.

I lost it. Using his abdomen as a propellant I pushed myself away from him, then I spun and slapped him hard across the face 'Ass-hat!'

'Oh…Eddie got burned!' Emmett shouted.

I spun to him, 'Shut-up! He did not!'

Emmett seemed stunned for a moment then said, 'Then why did you slap him?' I knew he had me but I didn't want to loss.

'I slapped him because his is an ass-hat! And scared the shit out of me!' I yelled again my burst of anger still simmering away.

I was cold and numb and just bitch slapped my dream guy across the face for making me worry. _This sucks!_

'Isn't that the same thing as getting burned?' Emmett raised an eyebrow knowing he had bet me.

'No!' I yelled, 'Not if this follows!'

'What follows…' Emmett trailed of as I spun grabbed a confused looking Edward and planted my lips firmly on his.

'Woo! Go Eddie!' there were a few other shouts but Emmett's over powered them, but soon I was lost in the kiss.

I wound my hands through Edward wet bronze hair, my soft lips moving against his in a symphony. I felt his hands dip down to grip the curves of my ass. One hand continued to move until it held my thigh raising it to rest on his hip. He pressed against me and I gave a gasp against him.

'Hmmm…' I moaned slowing. He opened his mouth to mine greedily capturing my noises with his lips. I pushed back against him as I slipped my tongue throw his cool lips to tangle with his. I warped my other leg around him raising myself and tilting his head back partly for better access.

I pressed against the bulge forming in his pants and felt vibrations from a groan rumble throw his chest, the noises delving into my mouth as I welcomed them greedily. Tugging at his hair I rubbed against him as much as I could manage in the water and he did the same me.

I was pulled out of my lust and desire filled bubble with one sentence from Mr. Pan's lips, 'Put away the cameras.'

I pulled back with a gasp hearing a groan from Edward in protest as he tried to capture my lips again. But I was having none of that I pushed his face away, until he lowered it and rested it in the crook of my neck breathing heavily murmuring my name; I could still feel a large bulge poking me in the stomach. _Internal Bella flips!_

'Love birds get out of the water before you freeze to death!' Mr. Pan called to us, 'Or I'll tell the Chef what you just did to his daughter Cullen!'

'Fuck! Bella let's get your sexy little ass out of this water.' Edward, keeping one arm around me and my legs wrapped around him, and swam towards the pier; actually more of a pull glide thing.

'Edward I can swim, you know?' I chastised him as he slowly made his way.

'Yes. But that means I'll have to let go of you.' Then really quietly he added, 'and I wouldn't be able to feel the only warm part of your body pressed against me.'

I whimpered at his statement knowing it was true. There was a dull throbbing pain and a radiating heat even the cold water couldn't staunch my core. We reached the edge of the pier and Edward continued to tread water with me in his arms.

I leaned close so my lips touched the curve of his ear, 'Well does that mean…' I flicked out my tongue licking the shell of his ear, '…you want to be pressed there later.'

'Shit Bella.' Edward moaned loudly.

Then he brought his free hand up pulling my face to his brushing his tongue across my bottom lip, then sucking it into his mouth bitting down then soothing the stinging area with the tip of his tongue.

'Oi Bella whatever you did to make the Eddie boy scream like that, stop it or Pan boy here will have field show with your dad and Eddie will have two ass holes! Now that would be fun to explain to dad!' I glanced up at Emmett as he leaning over the edge of the pier arms outstretched to haul my frozen ass up.

I felt Edward shift against me gripping my hips he raised me out of the water for Emmett to grab. I tried to raise my arms to grab Emmett but I was like a frozen rag doll; I don't know how Edward could still be able to move without his muscles seizing up. Emmett pulled me out of the water with a warm smile on his face.

He went to put me on my feet and I fell straight on my ass shaking and teeth chattering, 'Jeez Eddie this girls frozen!'

I looked up and watched as Edward was pulled over the edge of the pier by Mr. Pan and Jasper, collapsing beside me panting out white breath.

'Let's get you two warmed up.' Mr. Pan put in.

'Ohhhh. We should let them do the Eskimo way.' Alice put in with excitement.

I role my eyes at her as Emmett picked me up, 'Me and Rosy will take Bella home. Alice get Eddie home to the warmth.' Edward groaned loudly as Jasper pulled him to his feet throwing an arm out to support him.

Then Alice kindly supplied what I had forgotten, 'Bella is staying with us tonight. He dad has to work and I invited her to sleep over to celebrate.'

'Great.' Emmett said sarcastically as he began to walk through the crowd, 'It's going to be like two rabbits in heat.'

'Hey Emmett!' I heard Edward called with a strained voice, 'Shut your fucking mouth!'

'Whatever Eddie boy, you know it's true. I'll pummel you to a pulp if you deny it.' Emmett walked up to a tall blonde beautiful girl.

'I think I'm dead, cos she is godly.' I stuttered along with teeth chattering.

She gave a delicate laugh and spoke in a soft voice, 'I thought that would be something a guy would say to me. But thank you.' Her smile was warm.

'Let's go. Jasper and Alice are helping Eddie to my jeep. Rosy do you want to get his keys and take his Volvo home for him.'

'Sure.' Rose said and walked off gracefully.

We got to the car and I and Edward huddled together in the passenger seat covered in blankets,

'Let's get you kids home.' Emmett drove off smiling.

'Your girl better not kill my car dude.' Edward chastised voice back to normal.

'Whatever bro, whatever…' My eyes drooped shut.

~0o0~

I awoke in a cocoon of warmth lying flat on my stomach. Something heavy draped across my back and a weight in the middle of my ass. My face was smoshed into a pillow and every second hot air smelling of mint would wash over me in a puff.

I turned myself to my side as best I could without disturbing the sleeping person next to me; it didn't work. I felt the shift feeling a knee dig into my ass; proving that they had their leg thrown over me and pressure as they pulled me closer with the arm outstretched across my back.

'Mmmm…' Edward murmured in a sleepy haze wrapping his leg fully around my hip, holding me close. I forced my body in a twist at the hips so the tip of my nose touched Edward's chest. I paused for a moment then realized he was shirtless. _Oh god. So good._

I inhaled smelling his musky sent and the mint still fresh to his breath. Sadly the lower half of my body began to fall asleep in this uncomfortable position no matter how much I enjoyed it. I first shifted my hips with a groan I turned my body fully under the slightly weight of Edward's arm and leg.

'Hmm…' Edward murmured, smacking his moist lips together, 'Where are you going?' His voice was cracked with sleep.

I took a deep breath now lying on my back Edward's leg and arm at my side no longer warming me. I took a breath and turned to face my sleep ridden male. His eyes were cracked open, lips parted, hair tousled and pure sex. _Shit he is sexy!_

'I'm not going anywhere.' I smiled, 'Just getting comfortable. And enjoying the view.' I spoke as my eyes travelled up his bare chiselled and toned chest the view stopped by the blanket tossed over us.

He smiled eyes flicking down, 'You and me both.' His tongue flicked out across his bottom lip.

I looked at him in confusion, then down at my body seeing only my powder blue strapless lacy bra; thank god the rest was covered by a blanket.

I gave a nervous chuckle pulling the blanket up to cover myself, 'I guess Alice got the others to agree on the Eskimo way.'

Edward lay back hands behind his head eyes trained on my every movement, flicking down my still bare shoulder.

'Bella?' Edward's voice came out husky.

I glanced at him shocked, 'Yes?' I spoke cautiously as he rose up on his elbows.

He pushed himself up on his palms his face inches from mine, 'Did you know you look like your naked?' I blushed crimson, 'And Bella… you're fucking beautiful.'

He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips holding there for a moment before pulling back to speak, 'Beautiful in every way.'

My heart was beating a mile per minute, 'Edward…'

'Bella, I…' I didn't let him finish as I throw my arms around his neck and pushed my lips to his making them one.

We didn't hesitate to tangle our tongues in earnest both giving a loud throated moan. Edward's hot tongue pushed past mine with a thrusting groan delving into my hot moist mouth stroking and patting at my stewing desires.

I pulled my hands back not once breaking the kiss, placing my hands against his bare chest feeling the heated flesh and muscle move beneath my finger tips. I pushed him back until he lay flat throwing my leg over him so I was straddling him feeling his evident hardness.

Lowering myself with a rock against him I sucked his swollen lip into my mouth sucking on it feeling him moan around my movements. I pulled back seeing Edward lidded eyes and parted bruised lips. I licked my lips as I listened to him pant. I could feel his naked chest rise and fall with his every breath.

He let out a sultry groan watching my tongue slide out to dampen my rosy lips, 'Bella…'

Edward pulled me back to his lips kissing my plump ones, and then running the tip of his tongue across my jaw line. His teeth nicked at my beating pulse point. The moment was sensual and I was blistering with pure desire and passion.

Edward's slender fingers ran the length of the smooth silky flesh of my back pushing the blanket away, pooling it at my hips revealing the top lace of my boy shorts. The front of my crotch was also shown not leaving much for him to imagine due to the almost see through material of the garment.

Edward's head was craned to see and his breaths were sharp and broken. His eyes glued to my lace covered skin.

His head dropped back his breaths hard, lips parted eyes scrunched close.

I placed my hand against his cheek running my thumb across the minor stubble on his chin, 'Edward.' I breathed out my breath washing across his skin.

'Bella…' He moaned my name with desire, 'I don't want to loss…'

'What Edward?' I leaned down pressing my tongue to his temple rolling it across his skin to the corner of his mouth; I went back blowing on the hot trail I left earning myself a moan.

'…Control.' He let out a shaky breath bitting his lip and fisting the stray blanket in his large hands.

I understood immediately what he meant; he was holding back from his desires, not wanting to scare me. I didn't want that, I wanted him, all of him. The way he is; him at his best and his worst. I wanted Edward.

'Loss it. Because I want you.' I breathed hard against his ear breaking every word with a circle of my hips moaning as my nerve endings came a light at the pressure of his swollen shaft pressed to my sex; it was erotic.

'Yes. Bella…' Edward broke loss growling out my name as he flipped me in a barbaric way, pressing the length of his hot body against mine.

He placed himself in between my thighs creating a cradle as we fitted together like puzzle pieces. His lips crashed to mine, his delicious tongue filling my mouth once more. I buried my fingers through his hair my nails scrapping across his scalp; I tugged at the locks my laboured pants evolving into continuous moans.

Edward's hand came to palm my breast, kneading the mound as he began to roughly ground his huge throbbing clothed member into my saturated core.

'Edward…Edward! Ahh… Please, Edward!' I let out tantalizing screams as we ground together.

Edward was grunting and growling for me his pelvis rocking against mine in sensual movements and a heated frenzy. In our passion Edward was quick to discard of my bra tearing it from my body. I screamed at the sound of the ripping material feeling heat flare through me. Edward looked at me green eyes dark with lust as his mouth descended to take the dusky rose peak of my creamy mound into his mouth.

I let out a coarse cry as I bucked up against him in a rage of lust. Our sweat slick bodies rocked against each other, swacking together with desired need. His growing excitement was pressed hard against my covered core as we rocked together in a symphony.

He rolled my now tight bud between his teeth pressing the tip of his tongue to it making me shudder in pure bliss at the astonishing feeling it caused. We ground together, his lips leaving my breast and attaching to the other sucking hard. My nipple went taunt to his touch as his mouth suckled me and his tongue tickled and teased.

'Ah… Edward! Yes!' He bit down slightly making me come undone.

My hips arched of the bed colliding with his as a hot gust washed over me. Never letting me rest he built up my passion strong again in moments as his hand slid into my panties. His fingers dipped through my curls of pubic hair, he let out a groan as his finger tips connected with the slick flesh of my sex.

'Take them off.' I commanded him and he complied with renowned excitement tearing them from my body as he did my bra, 'Now you.' I moaned to him, my face flushed knowing I was now bare and venerable to him.

Edward rose above me, a knee on ever side of my hip a tight tent protruding from his black boxer briefs. As he discarded them I took a shy look at his looming member. His erection stood tall huge, angry; but sensual and mysterious. My view was cut off as he lowered himself between my thighs.

He pressed his engorged tip against me sliding it along my clit, rubbing it against my slick core with a deafening moan ; coating himself in me.

'Ah…Jeez…Bella!' Edward collapsed his full weigh atop me, hooking his lips to mine.

Pressing his member to my heated and dripping core, Edward began to thrust against me with heavy breaths. His tongue mimicked the motion of his hips in my mouth thrusting deep into its depths.

'Edward…please.' I let out with a tortured yet pleasurable moan.

'Ah…BELLA! Say it, please say it!' He ground into me faster and with more force head thrown back lips parted.

'Take me! Oh…take me, please!' I cried out thrashing my head side to side to my second upcoming orgasm.

With my screamed words Edward thrust forward, piercing my virtue with his throbbing shaft. My orgasm hit coating the pain with a wash of heavenly bliss. Edward beat himself franticly within me, stretching my walls. Expanding me to hold him.

He grabbed the underside of my knee placing my ankle on his shoulder, spearing me deeper, exploring father through me. Bring nerves I never knew existed alive in shooting pleasure.

I felt a shudder pass through him as he began to untimely buck into me groaning through his teeth pushing hard against me. With every thrust I met my breast jiggled in front of his hungry eyes, as he licked his lips; almost savagely he pumped me harder up and down. His balls slapped against the underside of my core expanding my feeling of bliss. Edward gave another stiff shudder, thrusting even harder than before.

'Fuckkk…Bella! Baby cum! Please I can't…' I drowned him out with my piercing scream quivering from the intercity of my orgasm.

Edward gave three more frantic thrust as I fluttered around him before he stilled spilling his hot essence inside me with a broken yell. I was squeezing his shaft, milking him of his sultry seed.

'So hot…' I spoke eyes closed head still shaking from side to side as my orgasm continued to wash across my hot sweaty body.

'Bella?' When Edward spoke his voice was gruff to hear.

'Hmm…' I moaned in response.

He leaned down and kissed me, shifting his hips to do so his now soft member still imbedded in me brushed against my sensitive nerves making me whimper against his lips.

Edward pulled back with a shaky breath; I could feel him stirring inside me, coming alive again, growing hard. He pulled out swiftly we both gasped and groaned at the feeling of him withdrawing from my tight heat.

I sighed in bliss as I looked up at the sweaty tired man hovering above me; _All mine._

'What was that?' _Shit did I say that out loud?_

'Yes, you did.' Edward smiled warmly at me as I felt a blush of crimson shot across my face and chest.

'Woops.' I gave him a goofy smile, trying to curl in on myself.

'It's true though.' Edward said with a smile, 'I'm all yours. And hopefully you're all mine?'

'Definitely. I love you. ' I said bitting my lip cursing myself for after sex blubber mouth.

'Bella…before you kissed me I was going to say I love you. So…um…I love you Bella.' I opened my mouth in shock watching my Edward blush at his proclamation; _I expected you to bolt buddy_.

'Then why the hell did you let me kiss you!' I demanded him.

Edward smirked, 'That kiss lead to you being under me naked and me on top of you naked, remember?'

I rolled my eyes at him, 'Still would have turned out this way anyway.'

'True.' He said with a smile, kissing me lightly, 'Oh and I would never bolt.'

I cringed, 'I think sex makes me speak my thoughts.' Edward smiled devilishly I narrowed my eyes, 'You will promise never to use that to you advantage or I will cut you off from Bella land.'

His face visible dropped, 'Fine.' He grumbled.

'Good.' I said with a nod and a smile.

Then his face lit up at something he remembered, 'Hey didn't you state the same thing before when Jasper broke out in giggles.' My face dropped from that thought, 'And well here we are. So that threat didn't seem to hold out.' He gave another smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him an idea forming, 'Fine, I'll do what Emmett said.'

Edward rolled his eyes, 'What's that? Pummel me to a pulp. No offence Bella I doubt you could…'

He trailed off as I shook my head, 'I'll get my dad to give you an extra asshole.'

'I promise.' Edward said with a high voice, I giggled with a smile then kissed him again.

I looked around after we pulled back, 'Where are we?'

Edward looked around, then with a laugh said, 'The back of Emmett's Jeep. Oh…he is going to kill me for soiling his carpet.'

I broke into a fit of giggles along with him.

'Wanna soil his carpet more?' I asked wiggling under him.

He smirked at me, 'Hey, I gotta keep you warm after that swim.'

He leaned down as I leaned up our lips fusing together in another heated battle.

~0o0~

_I hope you all liked that, something similer actually happened to me and i've been turned off avacardo ever since :/ I get internal shivers just thinking about it_

_But i hope you enjoyed reading about this Bella and Edwards graduation. Please Review. i should have more stories coming soon!so stay with me if you liked what you read :P _

_REVIEW PLEASE =D_

_Annaliegh xo_


End file.
